The Crown of Gods
by Goddess Of Pain and Suffering
Summary: Rated for up coming chapters. Fanfic involes Yugi and Ryou dissapper inside a bookstore and then they are seen bording a bus to the beach where a tial wave is waiting...Full summary inside. Later chapters many contain brief love scenes, sexual thoughts an


I don't own any part of Yugi-Oh or any of its respective characters.

* * *

Well I have always been saying I was never going to write fanfiction after my friend showed me hers and its sucked but oh well I'm going to attempt at a fanfic so please don't bite my head off. And I am open to suggestions.

* * *

The main plot of this story is that Yugi and Ryou is no from Earth but from another world, Atlantis, where he is so post to become king. Lets just say several things including and upcoming war and ill will between one of Yugi cousins, Evani, who wants the throne for himself and is also top warrior and Dason, Evani's sister who loves Yugi with all her heart. 

The story will begin with Yugi and Ryou dissapper from a bookstore. And Duke seems wasted and can't tell left from right but knows were they went.

**Alright lets start the story.** Side note I call Yami Atemu

* * *

The sun was setting behind the arcade as Atemu and the others waited for Yugi and Ryou to return from the bookstore across the street. Bakura began to loose his mind. The as the sunset and the boys had no returned from doing their homework. Atemu, Joey, and Bakura went into the bookstore. 

The bookstore was dark and gloomy more gothic, very dark and someone was reading depressing poetry on a stool with a single dim light shining on them. They recognized someone sitting in the crowd, it was the back of his head and his hair was down but without hesitation everyone knew it was Duke. Yugi walked over and poked him on the shoulder. Duke shrugged his shoulder and ignored them after another few pokes he turned around.

'Oh, Hi.' He said swinging around in the chair to face them. 'I thought you were, someone else.'

'Have you seen Yugi or Ryou around here?' Joey asked trying to ignore Duke's stare. Duke shook his head yes but didn't respond verbally(sp). Then they noticed his strange clothes. Duke wasn't wearing his usual red vest and black undershirt and pants, he was wearing what looked like armor of some kind. The armor was hard to make out in the dim light but it looked silver large off white chest piece of some kind.

'Where did you see them?' Bakura asked looking at Duke for the first time.

Duke smiled as if he knew he was caught. 'It doesn't matter,' he responded. 'By now they are already back. And I myself am due back there.' And with a smile he stood up looking only at Atemu and walked away. Atemu looked after him but once he went into the back of the store they knew he was gone.

The three teensleft the strange store to see their friends still sitting on the benches looking for them. Where could there friends have gone? No one seemed to know until they saw something that seemed strange. Two kids that looked just like Ryou and Yugi where standing infrount of a bus stop just across the street. Both boys seemed fine but something about there faces was different. Both boy seemed as if they were forced on the bus more than going on it of freewill. Atemu and Bakura decide to trial the bus along with Tea, Joey, and Serentiy.

The bus traveled slowly through the night down a dark road where it stopped and the two boys got off. They were dropped off by the ocean near the beach. Both boys were soon joined by Duke who now in the moonlight you could see he was wearing a silver armor with golden serpents sticking out of it and a sword with a golden handle and sheath. The other two boys wore what seemed like the clothes Yugi and Ryou had been wearing their school uniforms.

Soon both all three boys looked over in Atemu and the others direction. One of the boys spoke in a unclear lanugage. Suddenly a large tidle wave came towards the shore and continued until it crashed into the shore. Bakura, Atemu and the others watched as there friends as well as themselves were swallowed by the wave.

* * *

Bakura heard someone talking to him but he could not tell who it was he continued looking around butthe palce waspitchblack when he tried to move his arms he reolized that theyhad beentied together. When he felt something cold and slimy move beside him he reolized he wasn't alone. 

'Who's there!' He called out into the darkness as what ever touched him moved away. Suddenly a hissing sound filled his ears as he felt two slimy objects being to tangle around his throat, he tried without any avail to free his arms as the two cold objects began to close around him.

'Get away from him,' a familar voice called out as the two objects dissappered. Bakura still couldn't tell were he was but he felt his hands freed.

* * *

Atemu awoke in a dimly let room that smelt made him want to vomit. He noticed infrount of him tied arms spread was Tea to what looked like a table of Gold for it shined in the dim light. He heard footsteps approching so pertented to go back to sleep. Three people each wearing masks walked into the room. 

The tallest person was without a dought a woman because her armor had a golden chest peice with a white flower on it looked at Tea. 'She is so different looking why did they want to save her? Evani is going to be upset when he finds out about this.' The person continued as she looked to the next shortest person.

'Iris you worry to much, Evani is just full of talk he rarely ever acts on what he says.' The shortest said looking to the tallest. This too was a woman because she had a golden chest piece with gold on her arms and legs. 'Tell me, Duke, why did we save her?"

Iris and the other looked at the last who matched Duke's strange clothes except the armor was a dark black and looked to be made out of scales with a silver chest piece.Duke removed his mask.

'Priestess Dason, we saved them all because if we didn't then Prince Yori and High Priest Ranyouo will become very angery if they discovered we let Evani kill them.'

The younger woman seemed to consider this, 'Then we have made the right choose. Wemayhave toforce them to be useful but we must be careful this one does not get offered to the Gods,'the woman said pointing toTea, 'the last thing I need is that. When that one regains contiousness take him and the girl to Prince Yori maybe then he will be happier and don't forget to let that loud golden head dog out of the cell as well.' She finished as she and Iris departed.

* * *

Sorry for the confusion if your confused, I will try and make Chapter two less confussing andexplain better.I hope you like it so please review. Positive remarks only. Constructive comments only. Thanks...

Goddess of Pain and Suffering


End file.
